Flick Flack
by Nakashima Kazuko
Summary: Sasuke regresa a Konoha y empieza una realación entre el y Sakura , o eso se cree pero por culpa de una carta el lado oscuro de Sakura despierta y empieza la pelea entre ninjas y una maga.
1. El comienzo

_**Flick - Flack**_

_By: Tabitha-san_

Bueno este es mi Segundo fic . El primero es el de _**The power of dark moon**_** , **espero que pueden darle tiempo . Bueno disfrutenlo .

Sayonara.

_**El comienzo.**_

Ya habia pasado tres dias desde que Sasuke regreso a Konoha , el equipo siete se habia formado otra vez con el hiperactivo Naruto , y la dulce Sakura . 

Sasuke pensaba que su aldea no habia cambiado en nada , pero estaba totalmente equivocado . 

- Idiota ¿Que haces aqui? - dijo Naruto.

- Hmp , dobe , estoy entrenando , ¿acaso estas ciego ? - dijo un pelinegro .

- ¿Puedo entrenar contigo? - pregunto Naruto .

- Hmp - dijo el pelinegro .

- Vaya Sasuke me sorprende tu vocabulario - dijo Naruto con una risita

- ¿No sientes que nos hace falta algo? - pregunto Sasuke .

- Cierto , nos hace falta …. Sakura - chan - dijo Naruto .

- Tienes razón , ¿ Porque no esta ? - pregunto el pelinegro un poco sorprendido .

- Porque se quedo dormida - dijo una voz femenina .

- ¿S.. S.. Sakura - chan? - Tartamudeo Naruto al ver a Sakura muy sexy , con un short corto y pegado , un top pegadito , y su pelo largo y sedoso , era una belleza en verdad . A Sasuke se le pasaron mil cosas por la mente , con el cuerpo de Sakura .

- Perdon , pero solo vengo a avisar que no puedo practicar con ustedes.- dijo la ojiverde .

- ¿ Porque Sakura - chan ? - pregunto Naruto sorprendido .

- Esque .. Bueno ….tengo una… una… una…. - Sakura parecia mas Hinata con todo ese tartamudeo .

- ¡¡ Anda dilo ya!! - dijo Sasuke temiendo lo peor y dejando a Sakura y Naruto sorprendidos.

- ¡¡ Tengo una cita con Sai !! - Contesto Sakura gritandoselo a los cuatro vientos .

- ¿¿¡¡ Con Sai !!?? - preguntaron los dos chicos exaltados al unisono .

- Pero Sakura- chan .. - dijo Naruto con lagrimitas en los ojos , ( claro que el seguia enamorado de Sakura )

- No puedes - dijo el pelinegro sacando una escusa tonta .

- ¿Pero porque no Sasuke - kun? - pregunto inocente la ojiverde .

- No puedes irte , tienes que.. Tienes que.. Practicar para las misiones - dijo el pelinegro ( el queria observarla mas tiempo claro ).

- ¡¡ Tu no tienes el derecho a decirme que hacer o no!! - dijo ya enojada la ojiverde por la tonta escusa de su compañero .

- Hmp- dijo el pelinegro .

- Saldre con Sai , no importa lo que digas ¡¡ Uchiha!! -dijo la ojiverde dejando a los otros dos perplejos , ya que Sakura siempre le decia Sasuke - kun a Sasuke .

- ¡¡ Sakura no te atrevas a irte !! - dijo Sasuke enfadado por haberle dicho Uchiha .

- ¡¡ Mirame U-chi-ha!! - decia la ojiverde , ya estaba a punto de irse , pero sintio que alguien la agarro del brazo .

- Naruto sera mejor que te vayas - dijo Sasuke que veia como Naruto estaba de expectador .

- Pero no vayas a lastimar a Sakura - chan o te mato - dijo amenazadoramente Naruto .

- ¡¡Sueltame que voy a llegar tarde con Sai !! - dijo Sakura que trataba de soltarse del agarre .

- ¡¡ No te voy a soltar Sa - ku - ra !!- dijo el ojinegro.

- ¿ Porque no?- dijo Sakura ya un poco mas tranquilizada .

- No te tengo que dar alguna explicacion dijo Sasuke .

- Por favor … Sasuke - dijo la ojiverde con lagrimas en sus bellos ojos.

- Entiende que no puedes ir ..- dijo el chico de cabello azabache.

- Pero .. - la pelirosa se callo en segundos por una acto que jamas pensaria que pasaria , Sasuke , el gran Sasuke Uchiha habia besado a la chica pelirosa , pero no era un beso cualquiera , era un beso totalmente apasionado.

Sakura sentia como se derretia con aquel dulce y tierno beso , como Sasuke tenia una mano en la cintura de Sakura para impulsarla hacia su cuerpo y con la otra mano estaba sujetando la suave mano de Sakura .

Sakura se sentia amada por primera vez , ya que ese era su primer beso y el era su primer amor , parecia un cuento de hadas o un sueño, del cual ella no queria despertar . De repente la ojiverde se pudo acordar de su cita con Sai pero no queria separarse de aquel muchacho tan guapo y fuerte , el era perfecto , entonces su sueño se acabo .

- Lo siento Sakura no era mi intencion - dijo totalmente apenado Sasuke.

-No hay ningun problema Sasuke-kun , solo dejame llamar a Sai para cancelar nuestra cita .- dice muy contenta la ojiverde . 

- Claro - dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de picaro .

Sakura ya habia cancelado su cita con Sai y Sasuke se dirijia a su casa para poder cambiarse de ropa para su cita .

- _Gracias Sakura , ahora podre resucitar mi clan con una simple cita _- penso Sasuke con una sonrisa macabra .

**Flash Back**

- Ya esta Sasuke -kun - dijo la ojiverde .

- Gracias Sakura , quieres que recompense tu cita cancelada - dijo Sasuke .

- ¿Pero como ? - pregunto la sexy ojiverde .

- Sakura Haruno , ¿ quieres salir conmigo esta noche? - pregunto Sasuke . 

- Mmm.. ¿No lo se? , ¿ Tal vez esto responda tu pregunta ? - dijo la ojiverde , dandole un dulce beso que derretiria a cualquiera .

**Fin de Flash Back**

**Sera que dure la relacion sasusaku?????**

**Bueno se quedan con la intriga**

**jajaja**


	2. Mi cita con SAKURA

_**Flick - Flack**_

_By: Tabitha-san_

_**Saliendo con Sakura**_

_- Sakura Haruno , ¿ quieres salir conmigo esta noche? - pregunto Sasuke . _

_- Mmm.. ¿No lo se? , ¿ Tal vez esto responda tu pregunta ? - dijo la ojiverde , dandole un dulce beso que derretiria a cualquiera ._

_**Continuacion**_

TOC , TOC , se oyo a la entrada de Sasuke .

- Ya voy - dijo el pelinegro a lo lejos .

- No te apures , soy yo - dijo la ojiverde .

- _espero que nuestra cita sea perfecta , no era mi intencion besarla , solo era para callarla , pero hice que cancelara su cita por mi culpa , ahora por tonto tengo que salir con Sakura , espero que nadie nos vea juntos .-_ penso Sasuke .

-Sasuke …- dijo la pelirosa

- Si ya voy -

Sasuke termino de cambiarse para recibir a Sakura , cuando pudo abrir la puerta vio a Sakura con ropa diferente , venia con una blusa negra strapless y un short corto grisaseo .

- ¿Sa … Sa .. Sakura? - dijo el pelinegro otra vez sorprendido .

- Sasuke , que te sucede estas bien , ¿ no estas enfermo? - en eso la pelirosa puso su mano en la fente de Sasuke ,.

Sasuke se puso tan rojo como un tomate .

- Sasuke , pero si tienes fiebre mejor me quedo contigo a cuidarte hasta que te mejores - dijo Sakura inocente y preocupada .

- No , no te preocupes , es … solo … es solo que …. - tartamudeaba como nunca -

- Si dime Sasuke - kun -

- Oh no se nos hace tarde para la cita - dijo sacando una escusa el pelinegro .

- Tienes razon debemos apurarnos , para poder ver el festival -

( Nota : Sakura le propuso a Sasuke ir al festival anual del dragon )

Los dos salieron de la casa de Sasuke , Sasuke cerro la puerta como de costumbre , y ambos salieron a las calles de Konoha esperando a que comenzara el festival , pero antes Sasuke vio unos juegos de feria e invito a jugar a Sakura .

- Sasuke , no creo poder lograrlo -

- No te preocupes Sakura , yo te ayudare , solo avisame -

- Oh Sasuke ya viste a es panda tan hermoso - dijo la pelirosa apuntando a un muñeco de peluche en forma de panda , colgado en la zona de premios .

Sasuke se limito a no decir ni una palabra e inicio a jugar , mientras Sakura se encapricho ya que penso que Sasuke no la habia escuchado en lo absoluto , pero ella no le dio tanta importancia ( claro ya que estaba saliendo con el chico mas guapo de Konoha ) y tambien empezo a jugar , despues Sakura se habia hartado del mismo juego y le dijo a Sasuke que se retiraria a otra atraccion , pero pareciera que Sasuke estaba totalmente sordo , ya que ni siquiera quizo voltear a ver a Sakura .

- Sasuke ..-

- Si , claro ve , ahorita te alcanzo -

- Esta bien - dijo la pelirosa un poco triste .

Sakura solo camino unos cuantos pasos , cuando pudo escuchar a Sasuke atras de ella .

- Sakura , espera ,-

- Mmmm? -

- Toma Sakura - dijo el azabache entregandole cinco muñeco de Felpa , todos diferentes , pero entre todos ellos estaba un Panda muy mono .

- Sasuke …. Esto es…. Es para mi ..-

- Claro Sakura , perdon por no haberte hecho caso antes , pero estaba tan concentrado por ganarlo - dijo el pelinegro

- Sasuke ..- dijo la pelirosa con una pequeña lagrima rodando por su mejilla .

- Porfavor Sakura , no exageres silo es un pequeño pre …- no alcanzo a terminar su oracion , ya que Sakura lo habia besado con ternura , Sasuke pudo corresponded el beso de Sakura .

_- Pero que es esto … siento un pequeño malestar , … no , no es un malestar , es algo … es algo mas agradable … nunca lo habia experimentado …. ¿Esto es bueno , o es malo? -_ Pensaba el azabache mientras correspondia el Beso de la flor de cerezo .

- Sasuke estoy muy algaecide por todo -

- No hay de que , te la debia -

De répente salieron fuegos artificiales , y empezo a llegar mucha gente , era una gran multitud , salieron luces artificiales , musica , bailes tradicionales y modernos , habia de todo .

- Sasuke … , es hermos , ¿ No crees? - dijo Sakura entrelazando la mano de Sasuke .

Sasuke no sabia que hacer , no queria que Sakura se diera cuenta que solo la estaba utilizando para poder revivir su clan , pero algo lo impulso a tomar su mano con fuerza para no dejarla ir , era algo Nuevo para el , pasaron dos horas disfrutando del festival , Sasuke en ese tiempo saco a bailar a Sakura como las otras parejas , se sentia muy nervioso , pero al ver como Sakura sonreia tan angelicalmente se dejo llevar y disfruto de ese tiempo junto con la bella flor de cerezo que tenia como acompañante.

- Sakura .. ¿ quisieras volver a salir conmigo ?- dijo el pelinegro .

- Con todo el gusto Sasuke-kun -

-_Pero que me sucede yo no queria Invitarla a salir , solo salieron esas palabra de mi boca , pero , haria l o que fuera por su hermosa risa , …. espera desde cuando digo esas cursilerias , oh no que es …., lo que me esta sucediendo , no me puedo estar enamorando de Sakura , ella es solo un integrante de mi equipo , solo eso , esta cita fue solo un accidente.- _Pensaba el pelinegro .

Porfin todo el festival habia acabado y habia empezado a hacer mucho frio . En las calles de Konoha corrian fuertes rafagas de viento , entre esas calles se podia ver a lo lejos a una pelirosa tomada de la mano de un pelinegro .

- Sakura pero si estas temblando , ¿estas bien ? -

- Si muchas gracias Sasuke , solo tengo un poco de frio - dijo la pelirosa dedicandole una dulce sonrisa a Sasuke .

- Tomala , si sigues asi te vas a resfriar - dijo Sasuke extendiendole su chamarra .

- Pero .. Tu tambien te vas a resfriar -

- No me des ningun pero -

- Esta bien , muchas gracias Sasuke -

- ¿ Quisieras ir a mi casa a tomar un café ? - dijo el pelinegro .

- Seria un placer ¿ pero estas seguro de que no sere una molestia ?

- Claro que no ademas esta haciendo mucho frio -

Llegando a la casa de Sasuke , Sakura se sentia un tanto incomoda ya que seria la primera vez que estaria mas halla de la entrada de su casa.

- Pasa estas en tu casa -

- Gracias Sasuke -

Despues de un tiempo plat Cando y despues de tomar café , Sakura ya se retiraba .

- Me tengo que ir Sasuke , muchas gracias por la velada -

- Espera Sakura - dijo el azabache -

_¿Y ahora que estoy haciendo ? …_

**Continuara …**


	3. odio pelear contigo

_**Flick Flack**_

_Odio tener discusiones contigo _

_**Bueno este capitulo si que va a quedar a la mitad de algo jaja , gracias por los reviews , son geniales n_n cuídense espero q les guste este cap. **_

_**Capitulo anterior :**_

_-Pero que me sucede yo no queria Invitarla a salir , solo salieron esas palabra de mi boca , pero , haria l o que fuera por su hermosa risa , …. espera desde cuando digo esas cursilerias , oh no que es …., lo que me esta sucediendo , no me puedo estar enamorando de Sakura , ella es solo un integrante de mi equipo , solo eso , esta cita fue solo un accidente.- Pensaba el pelinegro ._

_Porfin todo el festival habia acabado y habia empezado a hacer mucho frio . En las calles de Konoha corrian fuertes rafagas de viento , entre esas calles se podia ver a lo lejos a una pelirosa tomada de la mano de un pelinegro ._

_- Sakura pero si estas temblando , ¿estas bien ? -_

_- Si muchas gracias Sasuke , solo tengo un poco de frio - dijo la pelirosa dedicandole una dulce sonrisa a Sasuke ._

_- Tómala , si sigues así te vas a resfriar - dijo Sasuke extendiéndole su chamarra ._

_- Pero .. Tu también te vas a resfriar -_

_- No me des ningún pero -_

_- Esta bien , muchas gracias Sasuke -_

_- ¿ Quisieras ir a mi casa a tomar un café ? - dijo el pelinegro ._

_- Seria un placer ¿ pero estas seguro de que no seré una molestia ?_

_- Claro que no además esta haciendo mucho frío -_

_Llegando a la casa de Sasuke , Sakura se sentía un tanto incomoda ya que seria la primera vez que estaría mas halla de la entrada de su casa._

_- Pasa estas en tu casa -_

_- Gracias Sasuke -_

_Después de un tiempo platicando y después de tomar café , Sakura ya se retiraba ._

_- Me tengo que ir Sasuke , muchas gracias por la velada -_

_- Espera Sakura - dijo el azabache -_

_¿Y ahora que estoy haciendo- _

_**Continuacion:**_

- _¿ Y ahora que estoy haciendo ? -_ pensó desesperadamente el azabache

- Dime Sasuke, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - pregunto algo desconcertada Sakura .

- Bueno , ya es muy noche Sakura.. Y bueno …. No esta bien que te vayas tan tarde … y pues…. Así como están las cosas en este lugar , no quisiera que te pasara algo .- dijo el azabache ignorando la extraña mirada de la flor de cerezo .

-Acaso te preocupo Sasuke-Kun ?-

- ¡¿Qué acaso estas loca !? , me pueden culpar a mi si te pasa algo allá afuera , yo seria el sospechoso principal .-

- ¡Acaso nunca te eh interesado Sasuke Uchiha ! -

- Sakura por favor no digas tonterías -

- ¡ha ahora son tonterías!-

- ¡ si estas diciendo tonterías !-

- ¡No utilices ese maldito tono conmigo imbecil !-

- ¡ Hey pero si tu empezaste esta estupida pelea de mierda y ahora dices que no utilice un maldito tono ! - Sasuke no pudo aguantar la ira y tomo lo que mas estaba a su alcance … un florero ( porque siempre los floreros se tienen que romper en las peleas -_-u ) y lo estrello contra el suelo con tanta ira que uno de los pedazos corto la mano de Sasuke , pero el ni siquiera se dio tiempo para darse cuenta , estaba lidiando con un problema muchísimo peor

- ¡Pero que rayos te pasa idiota ! ¡¿Cómo puedes romper un estupido florero por culpa de tu maldita ira ?! , ¡¿ Y como que yo empecé la pelea de mierda? ! , ¡ Pero sabes que esa es una maldita porquería ! , ¡Bueno y que chingadera si yo la empecé tu le continuaste maldito hijo de puta ! -

- ¡ Pero que .. A quien le llamas maldito hijo de puta ! , ¡ Sabes , yo solo queria ser una buena obra contigo de que te quedaras , pero todo eso se fue a la mierda por tu estupida pelea mujer !-

- ¡ No te atrevas a decirme que esto es mi culpa Uchiha ! ¡¿Y como que querías hacer una estupida buena obra conmigo ?! , ¡Ni que fuera alguna chica pobre o ninguna mierda ! -

- ¡ Bueno y que mierda .. Ya lo hice ! ¡ Yo soy un maldito amargado a quien no le importa un coño lo que le pase a las malditas personas .. Así que acostúmbrate Sakura , por eres una de esas personas , yo soy así CARAJO ! -

Sakura quedo apantallada por la cual su primera reacción fue ..

- Sakura no rompas en llanto .. Vamos no fue para tanto - (diablos Sasuke ahora si que la regó -_-) -¡ Oh por favor , deja de llorar !

- Te .. Pasaste ..esta vez ..T_T , ¡ Te pasaste de la raya Sasuke Uchiha !- Sakura no dejaba de llorar pero tomo un poco de aire después y levanto su cara para ver a Sasuke .. Su cara tenia odio , rencor y tristeza , todo estaba junto en una sola mirada .. Todos los sentimiento estaban juntos .. Y todo por culpa de Sasuke .. Sakura sabia muy bien que Sasuke era un maldito engreído , pero nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos .

- Sakura no me veas con esos ojos .. Se que tal vez …-

- ¡¿ Tal, vez ?! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando ! ¡ Convertiste mi cita de ensueño en una maldita pesadilla de una noche ! - Sakura se levanto tan bruscamente que tiro la silla , después la ojiverde tomo una breve respiración y después siguió llorando , lo que no sabia es que Sasuke solo se quedo pensando por un solo momento .

_Como es que tuvo ese coraje para hablarle de ese tono , no solo en ese momento , sino también en toda la pelea , al fin se había dado cuenta de que Sakura ya no era la misma de siempre , no era la misma de antes , ahora esta chica era fuerte , responsable , inteligente (claro ya lo era ) e independientemente hermosa , claro no se había dado cuenta antes pero Sakura era totalmente otra y no la podía tratar igual que antes ahora el tenia que tomar medidas drásticas , claro no de un solo golpe , sino poco a poco ir conociendo a la chica que una vez fue su mayor admiradora ._

- Sakura .. . Yo .. Yo .. Yo realmente .. Bueno ya sabes .. Yo … yo lo siento … realmente lo siento , no era mi intención , y tienes razón … nunca debí de darte ese tono .. Y menos decirte que eres una de esas personas que no me interesan …- Sasuke solo se quedo viendo al vacío , nunca antes el se había disculpado con alguien JAMAS , y le sorprendía que también le diera la razón , lo cual el creía que nunca iba a pasar de nuevo .

Sakura se acerco poco a poco a Sasuke , su cara tenia un color pálido , y su nariz roja y ojos rojos de tanto llorar , pronto Sakura estaba enfrente de Sasuke , ninguno viéndose a la cara , mirando al suelo arrepentidos y apenados de la situación embarazosa y llena de furia y enojo que habían tenido un poco antes , ninguno dio palabra alguna solo un silencio incomodo entre ellos dos , solo unos pocos centímetros entre sus cuerpos , había tensión entre ellos , pero no solo eso , sino también había un poco de tristeza y sin que se dieran cuenta un poco de amor (si amor , no me equivoque en esa palabra ) , pero ninguno se aventuraba a decir o hacer algo , si fuera por ellos se hubieran quedado toda la noche asi

( pero lastima no es por ellos es por mi muahahaha ) , de pronto Sakura de la nada tomo repentina y bruscamente la mano de Sasuke , pero Sasuke pensó mal y tomo con fuerza la mano de Sakura , puso una mano en la cintura de la ojiverde y repentinamente Sasuke tomo el mentón de la ojiverde y la beso apasionadamente .

- Mmm.. Sak…Sak .. Sakura , hay algo que debo decirte - menciono entrecortadamente el azabache - yo … te .. Mmm.. Te pareció y TU SI me importas , solo dije eso por que estaba molesto .

- Sasuke …¿ realmente te importo ? - dijo entrecortadamente y con ojos brillantes la ojiverde.

- Claro que si , y me gustaría guardar mi personalidad fría , pero no contigo claro ..pero con los otros si , así que no le cuentes a nadie , okay?-

-Si claro Sasuke…-kun , n_n - la ojiverde empezó a reír de la nada por lo cual hizo que Sasuke hiciera una mueca extraña - Lo siento Sasuke … es que .. Jiji … creo que todo fue una confusión .. Yo solo queria ver tu herida de tu mano (recuerdan , el florero roto , -_- , rayos pobre florero ) pero a cambio recibí amor -

- -_- yo no diría que es … a mejor olvídalo Sakura … solo ven aquí y déjame besarte quieres .- Sakura obedeció hasta la ultima palabra el beso empezó a ser mas y mas apasionado , poco a poco se dieron cuenta que el beso era insuficiente .

- Sasuke realmente odio , pero odio pelear contigo .-

-Si lo se yo también , y entonces… ¿ te vas a quedar a dormir en mi casa ? -

- ¿estas loco ? -

-0.o ¿entonces es un no ?

- Es un si tontito -

Después de su pequeña conversación continuaron besándose ….cada tanto iban avanzando … al cuarto de Sasuke .

Sakura topo con una puerta de madera , pudo sentir el escalofrío recorriendo su espina , ella sabia que esa era la puerta de entrada al cuarto de Sasuke y que posiblemente esa noche podía pasar algo , algo que nunca hubiera pensado hacer , y muchísimo menos con su amor platónico .. Sasuke Uchiha .

Sasuke desocupo una mano y estaba a punto de girar la perilla de la puerta.

- Espera Sasuke… yo ..creo que todavía no estoy lista para esta … tu sabes…. Experiencia …. Aventura…. Noche.-

- Sakura no te entiendo -

- Bueno no se como decírtelo-

- …-

- no se por donde empezar -

- Bueno que te parece si empiezas con un comienzo -

- Diablos Sasuke me lo estas poniendo difícil -

-0.o- mientras Sakura estaba tratando de dar una explicación Sasuke solo pensaba _PERO QUE DIABLOS TRATA DE HACER , …YO SOLO LA QUIERO LLEVAR A SU CUARTO …., NO ESTARA PENSANDO QUE VAMOS A TENER REALACIONES O SI ,.. PERO SE VE LINDA NERVIOSA .. TAL VEZ PUEDO VER CUAL ES SU REACCION ANTE TODO ESTO , SERA DIVERTIDO . _

_- _Y yo pues .. Tu sabes .. No quiero sin protección , … además estoy muy joven …. Y .. y … y creo que estoy haciendo el ridículo ¿no es cierto ?-

- ¿Quieres que realmente responda tu pregunta ? - dijo el azabache fríamente para poder engañar a la ojiverde .

- Oh Sasuke .. Perdóname .. Pero tengo miedo .. Y además … soy .. Soy …-

- ¿Nerviosa ?… ¿ dramática ? … ¿exagerada? … ¿malpensada ? -_-u -

- 0.o , no , iba a decir virgen ,… pero creo que soy mas que eso no es cierto ? -_-

- Mmm .. ¿Sakura sabes que vamos a hacer esta noche ? - Sasuke dijo mostrando una sonrisa totalmente macabra.

- Sasuke yo no quiero … sabes que .. Yo confío totalmente en ti , todo este tiempo tuve miedo en que si llegara el momento de tener relaciones me doliera y además queria encontrar el chico ideal y para serte sincera nunca creí que lo iba a encontrar . Pero aunque puede que yo no sea la chica ideal para ti , .. Tu si lo eres para mi .. Así que te dejare utilizar mi cuerpo como tu quieras … soy toda tuya y confío en ti .. Confío en que me cuidaras y me trataras bien … dejare de ser virgen por ti .. O si también se que tu no eres virgen y se que tienes experiencia así que se que me trataras con cuidado .

Eso si que dejo boquiabierto al azabache , jamás pensaría que Sakura se dejara tomar tan fácil , el esperaba que chillara y dijera que no , en vez de eso acepto y le dio una lección al pelinegro , entonces fue donde se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba empezando a desabrochar una por uno los botones de su blusa , lentamente , temblando , pero decidida , Sasuke no podía creer lo que veía , Sakura se veía nerviosa peri tan confiada el . El ojinegro empezó a ver el inicio de el sostén de la pelirosa , Sasuke empezó a deleitarse con la vista , pero algo lo paro repentinamente .

Sasuke empezó a acercarse a Sakura sin que esta se diera cuenta , tomo sus manos con las cuales estaba desabrochando su blusa.

- Tranquila , no necesitas presionarte .. Tu darás tu avance .. Pero a tu tiempo - dijo Sasuke , tratando de ser comprensible .

- No Sasuke , quiero .. Realmente quiero estar contigo .-

- ¿Estas segura Sakura?-

- Claro Sasuke -kun n_n - menciono suavemente la ojiverde mostrando una dulce sonrisa -

- Esta bien … pero dejame ayudarte -

**Jaja que tal , padre el cap ? , bueno estoy segura que se van a deleitar con el siguiente , claro que no estoy segura si el siguiente tendra lemon -_-u difícil decision , le preguntare a onee-sama , tal vez ella sepa , y ustedes tambien mandenme reviews si es que me quieren dar ideas para el SIG. Cap . Bueno muchos bexxxoz bye-bye**


	4. El inicio de algo grave

_**Flick Flack**_

_El inicio de algo grave_

_**Gracias x todos sus reviews y gracias a onee-chan por tus consejos desgarradores ntc XD XD XD jaja just kiddin bueno dejen mas reviews ,me encantan .**_

_**A si , de ahora en adelante voy a hacer a flick flack de el punto de vista de los personajes OK? Bexxxozz bye-bye**_

_**Capitulo anterior :**_

_- Mmm .. ¿Sakura sabes que vamos a hacer esta noche ? - Sasuke dijo mostrando una sonrisa totalmente macabra._

_- Sasuke yo no quiero … sabes que .. Yo confío totalmente en ti , todo este tiempo tuve miedo en que si llegara el momento de tener relaciones me doliera y además queria encontrar el chico ideal y para serte sincera nunca creí que lo iba a encontrar . Pero aunque puede que yo no sea la chica ideal para ti , .. Tu si lo eres para mi .. Así que te dejare utilizar mi cuerpo como tu quieras … soy toda tuya y confío en ti .. Confío en que me cuidaras y me trataras bien … dejare de ser virgen por ti .. O si también se que tu no eres virgen y se que tienes experiencia así que se que me trataras con cuidado . _

_Eso si que dejo boquiabierto al azabache , jamás pensaría que Sakura se dejara tomar tan fácil , el esperaba que chillara y dijera que no , en vez de eso acepto y le dio una lección al pelinegro , entonces fue donde se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba empezando a desabrochar una por uno los botones de su blusa , lentamente , temblando , pero decidida , Sasuke no podía creer lo que veía , Sakura se veía nerviosa peri tan confiada el . El ojinegro empezó a ver el inicio de el sostén de la pelirosa , Sasuke empezó a deleitarse con la vista , pero algo lo paro repentinamente ._

_Sasuke empezó a acercarse a Sakura sin que esta se diera cuenta , tomo sus manos con las cuales estaba desabrochando su blusa._

_- Tranquila , no necesitas presionarte .. Tu darás tu avance .. Pero a tu tiempo - dijo Sasuke , tratando de ser comprensible ._

_- No Sasuke , quiero .. Realmente quiero estar contigo .-_

_- ¿Estas segura Sakura?-_

_- Claro Sasuke -kun n_n - menciono suavemente la ojiverde mostrando una dulce sonrisa -_

_- Esta bien … pero dejame ayudarte - _

_**Continuacion:**_

_Sakura:_

Los nervios ahora estaban por todo mi cuerpo , sentía que mis piernas no aguantarían más , su calor se podía sentir , sus manos entrelazadas con las mías ayudándome con mi blusa , no lo podía creer , el gran Sasuke Uchiha y yo tendríamos nuestro propio momento de pasión y lujuria , ese poder y deseo se quedaba enterrado muy adentro de mi ser , junto con miedo y desconfianza .

Muchas preguntas sin respuestas se encontraban ahora en mi mente . ¿El me dejaría después de tener relaciones? ¿Conseguirá lo que quiere haciendo esto ? ¿ Esto será pura diversión para él ? ¿Y si salgo embarazada de esta ? ¿ Y si todo esto es un sueño ? ¿ Todo pasara por una razón ? , bueno esas cosas .

Me di cuenta que mi blusa ahora se encontraba en el suelo y solo estaba en mi bra . Él tomo mi mano , su mano empezó a deslizarse , su piel rozando con la mía , sentía como se erizaba mi piel . Su mano llegó hasta mi cuello , él me miraba con unos ojos que nunca había visto , ¿ era acaso confusión ? No , no podía ser eso , pero algo tena que lo hacia ver como un niño pequeño abandonado , esperando a que alguien lo salve de su tristeza y confusión .

Lo ayude a quitarse la camisa , no era nada salvaje , era lento , teníamos todo el tiempo de el mundo , él se acerco a mi , me tomó de la cintura y me miro a los ojos , es como si quisiera saber que estaba pasando por mi mente en ese momento . Sentía que mis labios se dormían , empezaba a ver borroso , como si fuera desmayarme , ya no sentía la mitad de mi ser .

Tomé su cuello entre mis brazos , él se me empezó a acercar poco a poco , sus labios a pocos centímetros de los míos , sentía el palpitar de su corazón , y no lo sentí apresurado , se sentía tan tranquilo , no como el mío , el mío estaba a mil por hora .

_Sasuke: _

La sentía tan cerca de mi , no se que sentía , era algún tipo de incomodidad , pero era adictivo , su olor a flor de cerezo jamás lo olvidare . Hace unos años no le prestaba mucha atención a Sakura , pero siempre me gusto su aroma a cerezos , siempre lo oculte , ahora no tengo que ocultarlo más .

Me fui acercando más y pose mis labios sobre los de ella , lentamente , queria que supiera como me sentía en todos esos momentos de soledad y de tristeza , yo queria que estuviera conmigo , y que nunca me abandonara .

Lentamente la fui guiando hacia donde yacía mi cama , la puse cuidadosamente en ella y luego me puse arriba de su frágil cuerpo , la besé nuevamente . Sus increíbles ojos verdes eran adictivos , no podía dejar de mirarlos , tenia que tenerla , queria que fuera mía . Solo en ese momento cuando mi deseo se hacia más grande .

- ¡¡ Dobe !! - voltee a ver la entrada de la puerta para ver una cabellera amarilla .

- ¡¡ Idiota !! ¡¡¿Qué acaso no tocas ?!! - genial ahora todos mis deseos se fueron a la mierda

- ¿Na… Naruto ? - mire a Sakura , no sabia si era vergüenza total o ganas de hacer pedacitos al idiota de Naruto .

Muy bien el muy estúpido no se movió de donde estaba y yo no queria arruinar el momento de pasión con Sakura , pero después analice la situación y supe que el idiota no se iba a mover ni de mierda .

- Naruto , más te vale que salgas en esta mierda de momento o te juro que te voy a romper el estupido maní que tienes en lugar de cerebro - mi rabia estaba al máximo , lo único que hice fue sentarme en la cama , ponerme la camisa nuevamente y jalar a Naruto para que saliera de la habitación , después cerré la puerta detrás mío , a Naruto le había llegado su hora de muerte .

_Sakura:_

Díos mío no se que era peor , la vergüenza de que Naruto nos halla encontrado casi desnudos y cerca de el pleno acto o que el muy idiota nos halla arruinado el momento .

¿ Pero que rayos estaba haciendo Sasuke con Naruto ? Por que ya habían tardado mucho , solo en un momento pude escuchar a Sasuke ¿ Reírse ? , ¿ acaso se habrá olvidado de nuestro momento romántico ? O ¿ a lo mejor se estaban burlándose de mi por ser tan tonta en caer en una estupida broma entre ellos ? ¿ tal vez y todo fue una mentira ? .

Una gota cristalina rodó en mi mejilla al pensar todas esas posibilidades , ¿ como podía ser tan tonta para creer que Sasuke Uchiha se atraería por mi ? , Díos me sentía tan estupida .

Tome mi ropa , me fui al baño y me apresure a vestirme para bajar eh irme de ese maldito lugar .

Termine de cepillarme mi cabello que en ese momento estaba todo enredado por la escena anterior , en ese momento sentía demasiado estrés , pero si seguía así me saldrían canas verdes . Decidí tranquilizarme un poco , me mire al espejo , mi cabello largo y rosado estaba ya desenredado y suave , busque en mi bolsillo de mi short y algo salio de el , al principio pensé que era mi labial , después me di cuenta de que era un collar , su cadena era de plata y el dije tenia forma de estrella de cinco picos , era tan bello , pero yo no recordaba haber tenido uno , me agache para tomarlo , cuando apenas lo rosé me dio una sensación de nostalgia como si fuera un recuerdo , solo lo tome y decidí colocármelo , con mi blusa strapless negra haría buen juego , busque de nuevo en el bolsillo y encontré mi brillo labial y me puse un poco .

Me mire de nuevo en el espejo y vi que era bonita , que podía conseguir más hombres además de Sasuke Uchiha , pero tenia ese sentimiento que permaneció ahí durante mucho tiempo , uno que no podía olvidar , ni borrarlo de mi vida , ese sentimiento ¿acaso sería permanente? , ya no quería sufrir más .

Me encamine hacia la puerta para salir de ahí y hacer como si nunca pasó nada ahí , empareje la puerta , saqué mi cabeza para revisar si no había moros en la costa , revisé por toda la habitación , ni un signo de él .

Abrí la puerta poco a poco , después salí completamente , ahora seguía la siguiente puerta la que llegaba a la cocina , donde Sasuke aventó el florero , fui bajando las escaleras lentamente .

- Sakura , ¿ no quieres salir de la oscuridad y saludar a Naruto ? - demonios , ¿como sabía que estaba yo escondida en las escaleras? , según yo , fui muy cuidadosa , estaba preparando todo mi chakra para golpear a Sasuke cuando se acercara .

- ¡ Ya vez idiota , ahora Sakura tiene vergüenza por todo lo sucedido , discúlpate con ella de una puta vez ! - muy bien , eso no era dirigido a mi , estaba cien por ciento segura de que le hablaba al Naruto .

- _Bo fiento dakura-jam _- ¿ que rayos fue eso ? , me asome para ver porque Naruto hablaba un idioma no humano , al principio cuando lo ví pensaba que solo estaba tragando , después me di cuenta que estaba todo golpeado , me sentí preocupada por un momento , después me eche a reír .

- ¿ Que rayos te pasó ? Parece que andabas de goloso y metiste tu cabezota en un panal de abejas para poder alcanzar la miel - realmente ya no aguantaba la risa , estaba hasta llorando de tanta risa .

- _Bagias dome , efdo me defala nalca - _una vez más me eche a reír como loca , sentía que se me iba el aire , pero no podía parar , voltee un poco para verle a Sasuke una sonrisa , eso si que era un milagro , jamás me lo había esperado , grabaría esa sonrisa por el resto de mi vida.

- Muy bien … ahora necesito traducción de lo que dijiste Naruto - dije un poco más calmada .

- Dijo , _gracias dobe esto me dejara marca -_ Sasuke me respondió no olvidando su pequeña sonrisa .

- Ay Naruto , yo te ayudo para que no te quede marca - me acerque al sillón donde se encontraba Naruto , me senté junto a él , reuní un poco de chakra y empecé a sanar todas sus heridas , no eran nada grave , solo una cuestión de moretones .

Yo seguía curando a Naruto , se me había olvidado todo lo que había pasado anteriormente , ahora tenia una sonrisa gigantesca en la cara , y lo peor es que ni la podía esconder y no podía dejarla . Después de poco tiempo note que Sasuke me estaba observando con una expresión en su rostro , parecía como si hubiera probado algo amargo .

En ese momento me sentí triste , porque tal vez realmente no me queria , pero después me enfade , ya me había cansado de que el me estuviera viendo así de feo con cara de asco . Termine de curar a Naruto me levante de el sofá , lo mire directamente a los ojos ( lo cual es muy difícil de hacer con un chico tan frío e invulnerable ) y fui directamente al grano .

- ¿ Qué onda con esa miradita de margalo ? - le dije , directo sin rodeos , ya les dije , no soy como otras chicas .

- _hummmp _- solo un simple hump , ¿acaso ese era todo su vocabulario? Con ese pinché sonidito algo dentro de mi explotó . Me voltee a mirar a Naruto .

- Cuídate esas heridas Naruto-kun - bueno eso lo dije como Hinata muy tierna pero le di un toque sensual . Me acerqué a Naruto y le di un besó en la mejilla . Posiblemente me preguntaran porque , pero las mujeres somos muy inteligentes y sabemos que hacer para crear a un chico unos celos terribles . Gracias instintos de mujer .Naruto se veía rojo de la pena .

Nuevamente voltee a ver a Sasuke .

- Adiós UCHIHA - tome marcha hacia la puerta , toque la perilla , algo no estaba bien , ni un simple sonido , nada , no tuve el valor para voltear , temía que Sasuke hubiera hecho algo . Pero antes de girar bien la perilla empecé a ver borroso , mis piernas las sentía como gelatina , estaba segura que no aguantaría un momento ahí , tomé todas mis fuerzas , le di vuelta a la perilla y salí corriendo de allí .

Después de seis minutos , me di n pequeño respiro , me había cansado de correr ya , lo primero que vi para descansar fue una banca en un parque pequeño que había por los alrededores . Me acerque a ella , en cuanto me senté sentí demasiadas nauseas . Lo mejor era acostarme un rato para que no me sintiera tan mal , estaba temblando demasiado , aunque hacia frío mi temblorina era exagerada , veía todo borroso , y lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que sentí como me dolia mi cabeza y fui cerrando poco a poco mis ojos .

_Naruto:_

_- _Bien hecho dobe , hiciste que Sakura-chan se marchara a las dos de la madrugada - eso si que me tenia preocupado , Sakura-chan seguramente debe sentir frío en este momento , se fue así como así , espero que no se pierda .

- No creo que se halla ido muy lejos geme , seguramente volverá , está solo en la ciudad , tendrá miedo y volverá -

- ¡ Carajo como odio esa pinché personalidad de arrogante cabrón ! - me levanté de el sofá , me dirigí a la puerta y salí de ese lugar a buscar a Sakura-chan .

Busque en todos los callejones oscuros primeros , después me dirigí a las colonias cercanas , nada , ni un solo signo de ella , el estrés era demasiado y mi preocupación no estaba de menos , lo siguiente que se me ocurrió fue gritar su nombre a cada rato .

Después de casi dos horas buscando , mis fuerzas estaban agotadas , estaba a punto de darme por vencido y decidir que Sakura-chan fue a su casa ya , cuando a lo lejos pude oler la flor de cerezo , pudo ser una coincidencia o algo por el estilo pero mi corazón decía que era ella .

Corrí con la mayor de mis fuerzas y llegue a un parque , en una banca podía ver un bulto cubierto por una pequeña frazada , lentamente me fui acercando a el bulto y en cuanto vi cabello rosa sabía que era ella y nuevamente apresure el paso hasta llegar con ella .

Me sorprendí al verla , su cara estaba pálida , no podía encontrarle pulso alguno a Sakura-chan , mi desesperación fue demasiada , la tomé entre mis brazos como pude , ella estaba demasiado fría para que fuera normal , corrí de nuevo a la casa de el dobe , al llegar a la puerta de la entrada desocupe una mano y toque lo más fuerte que pude , nadie me respondió , lo hice nuevamente pero ahora con más fuerza , era el mismo resultado , el único remedio fue tirar la puerta de una patada .

Al entrar puse a Sakura en el sofá , mire hacia todos lados y no encontré señal alguna de Sasuke , me acerqué a Sakura pero ya no había remedio .

**Bueno aki acaba este cap , en este me di mucha inspiración ajajá despues biene lo mejor , y no , no es Lemon -_- , bueno pronto si lo va a haber pero no para el siguiente n_n diganme su opinion con un review nos vemos**

**Matta-ne n_n **


	5. Tiempo gastado en el hospital

_**Flick Flack**_

_Tiempo gastado en el hospital_

_**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews , me encantaron , Les traigo una pik de sasusaku , a ver si se ve XD los amo !!n_n y me dieron muchísima inspiración , disfruten de el cap !!!! OK? Bexxxozz bye-bye**_

_**Capitulo anterior :**_

_Después de casi dos horas buscando , mis fuerzas estaban agotadas , estaba a punto de darme por vencido y decidir que Sakura-chan fue a su casa ya , cuando a lo lejos pude oler la flor de cerezo , pudo ser una coincidencia o algo por el estilo pero mi corazón decía que era ella ._

_Corrí con la mayor de mis fuerzas y llegue a un parque , en una banca podía ver un bulto cubierto por una pequeña frazada , lentamente me fui acercando a el bulto y en cuanto vi cabello rosa sabía que era ella y nuevamente apresure el paso hasta llegar con ella ._

_Me sorprendí al verla , su cara estaba pálida , no podía encontrarle pulso alguno a Sakura-chan , mi desesperación fue demasiada , la tomé entre mis brazos como pude , ella estaba demasiado fría para que fuera normal , corrí de nuevo a la casa de el dobe , al llegar a la puerta de la entrada desocupe una mano y toque lo más fuerte que pude , nadie me respondió , lo hice nuevamente pero ahora con más fuerza , era el mismo resultado , el único remedio fue tirar la puerta de una patada ._

_Al entrar puse a Sakura en el sofá , mire hacia todos lados y no encontré señal alguna de Sasuke , me acerqué a Sakura pero ya no había remedio ._

_**Continuacion:**_

_Naruto:_

Busque por todas partes a Sasuke , pero no estaba , y tenía que apurarme para llevar a Sakura-chan al hospital , me sentía totalmente bajo presión , Sakura-chan no tenia pulso , sentía que moriría , no queria que eso pasara , la amaba como nadie más , pero no seria rápido , no podía llegar a el hospital de Konoha , Sasuke era el rápido , pero no aparecía por ninguna parte , finalmente revisé una vez a Sakura … nada … mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo , mi mente te bloqueó . Seguramente debe haber sido un horrible pesadilla , eso no estaba pasando . Mi cuerpo se congeló y eché en llanto .

_Sasuke:_

Estaba buscando totalmente desesperado por todo el maldito lugar y ni una endemoniada pista de Sakura , ¿ donde estará ? , espero que ya esté en su casa .

_**Flashback :**_

_- _Bien hecho dobe , hiciste que Sakura-chan se marchara a las dos de la madrugada - dijo Naruto parándose de el sofá

- No creo que se halla ido muy lejos geme , seguramente volverá , está solo en la ciudad , tendrá miedo y volverá - dije yo con mucha seguridad

- ¡ Carajo como odio esa pinché personalidad de arrogante cabrón ! - al instante en que Naruto se fue , empecé a recapacitar , y me di cuenta que me eh encariñado de Sakura , tal vez no de la forma que ella queria pero siento un cariño especial por ella .

Salí corriendo rápidamente para buscarla junto con el dobe .

_**Fin de Flashback.**_

- ¡Sakura! - lo dije tan fuerte como pude ya llevaba mucho tiempo afuera y faltaba muy poco para que amaneciera .

De lejos pude ver mi casa, era demasiado grande para yo vivir solo , tal vez , pero solo tal vez invite a Sakura a vivir conmigo , se que ella solo tiene a su mamá pero se fue de viaje por 4 años , si la invito no estará tan sola .

Iba caminando solo por toda la calle , cuando pude oír un llanto , al principio no le di importancia , después se hacia más fuerte , ahora lo escuche con atención y pude saber que era un llanto de chico , se me hacia tan raro , porque no es normal que un chico llore , seguí mi camino de nuevo .

El llanto se volvió a escuchar , continué a mi casa y pude darme cuenta que eran por esos rumbos , hasta que por fin pude llegar a mi hogar , vi la puerta tumbada , y lo primero que pensé _¨ son malditos ladrones que no saben con quien se meten _¨ .

Saqué mi katana de su funda , listo para atacar , después vino otra vez el llanto ahora si pude identificar al dueño de este … Naruto ,¿ pero que hacia en mi casa y llorando ?

Me acerque poco a poco , entre y vi mi puerta echa trocitos , si que me las iba a pagar bien caro ese Naruto . Pasé sobre mi puerta destrozada y vi a Naruto arrodillado a lado de el sofá, yo creo que no noto mi presencia o si la notó , no le importó , pensé que tal vez era una de sus malditas bromas que luego me hace que no me agradan . Luego vi que había un bulto tapado completamente por una cobija gris .

- Naruto ¿ que es lo que sucede ? - le hice una pregunta pero no me respondió , le volví a preguntar y sucedió lo mismo , sin respuesta alguna .

Me puse frente a él , me arrodille para verlo cara a cara . Naruto tenia los ojos abiertos pero parecía totalmente en Shock , él miraba a la nada , sus ojos tan vacíos , llenos de tristeza sin retorno . Ese gesto me preocupó demasiado , después dirigí mi mirada al bulto que estaba en el sofá .

Extendí lentamente mi mano , estaba a punto de tocar la frazada cuando Naruto velozmente tomó mi muñeca , su agarre demasiado débil , me miró con esos ojos tan vacíos .

- Ella … ella … ella está muerta … esta muerta …- sus sollozos comenzaron de nuevo , no entendía a que se refería con que estaba muerta , ¿ quien estaba muerta ? ¿ y porque lloraba tanto ? ¿ a quien se ..? Hasta que por fin pude darme cuenta de quien hablaba .

Sentía como mi corazón se detenía poco a poco , entre en el mismo shock que Naruto , no lo podía creer , tome una de sus manos , su piel estaba pálida y estaba muy fría , mis ojos me ardían , al igual que mi nariz , mi garganta parecía tener un nudo . Empecé a ver todo borroso , solo cerré mis ojos una sola vez y sentí un liquido correr por mis mejillas , desocupe una mano para verificar que era … una lagrima … no había llorado en mucho tiempo , esta vez sentía como mi corazón se estremecía , trataba de aguantar todo lo que sentia por dentro , no lo queria expresar , todo esto no era verdad , todo era una maldita pesadilla de la cual despertare y que al día siguiente la veré ir corriendo al campo de entrenamiento con una estupida pero dulce sonrisa en su cara , me saludaría a mi primero , y ahora si le haría casó , si le haría caso .

Rompí en llanto al igual que Naruto , lo tenía muy en el fondo , pero lo deje salir , mi compañera de equipo había muerto , pero ya no solo era mi compañera de equipo como hace unos años , ahora era algo más que eso .

Sin darme cuenta me había encariñado de Sakura , ahora la sentía como una amiga , una hermana , una confidente , una compañera … aunque me era difícil de decir era también para mi , una amante apasionada.

Me dolía demasiado mi cabeza de tanto llorar , nunca creí ser tan vulnerable , y menos con la persona que tanto ignoraba y pensaba que era una tal molestia . Pero la verdad ahora me sentía como basura por no haber podido aprovechar el tiempo con ella , todo ese tiempo desperdiciado a la basura .

Alcé un poco mi rostro y vi de nuevo la cara de Sakura , se veía tan tranquila , tan pacifica , su cabellera rosada seguía oliendo a cerezo , y sus labios con su brillo labial favorito de cereza .

Deje salir otro llanto de puro dolor , aunque me sentía bien a lado de ella , teníamos que llevarla con Tsunade , para así poder formar un hermoso funeral para ella .

Me acerque un poco a su rostro y rose mis labios con los suyos , la amargura dentro de mi pecho desapareció un rato y puse empeño a mi despedida , en un momento creí sentir un solo latido de Sakura .

Mi esperanza incrementó , puse atención a Sakura , pareciera que estaba luchando por dentro para no fallecer ,

Puse mi oreja en su pecho y puse toda mi atención para ver si podía encontrar un solo latido, después de un corto tiempo palpito , no estaba muerta , no todavía , tal vez estaba muriendo , pero todavía tenía esperanza .

- Naruto … párate … Sakura sigue viva … tenemos que apurarnos para poder llevarla con Tsunade - en un segundo Naruto se puso de pie y yo puse a Sakura en mis brazos .

Corrí junto con Naruto , lo más rápido que podía , Sakura parecía luchar , pero todavía estaba demasiado fría , tenía miedo de perderla , lo admito , no quería dejarla ir .

- Ya veo el edificio - Naruto señalo con el dedo a un edificio blanco con rojo , apresuramos el paso un poco más .

Llegamos a la entrada de el edificio en cuestión de segundos , Naruto se adelantó y abrio la puerta , después fue corriendo a recepción donde se encontraba una enfermera , la señora gritó algo , pero en ese momento me quede totalmente sordo , no podía oír nada , era la presión , llegaron unos enfermeros con una camilla , me quitaron a Sakura de mis manos , no queria soltarla , pero tenía que , era por su bien , vi como se la llevaban a urgencias rápidamente , mi lagrima rodó por mi rostro y cayó al suelo , no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo .

La enfermera se nos acerco y pregunto que si éramos sus familiares , ninguno de los dos tomó la decisión de responder , yo tomé y le dije que si , ella nos llevo a una sala de espera , nos ofreció algo pero yo no muy seguro de lo que decía . Después se retiro .

Ambos estábamos impacientes , esperábamos las noticias de Sakura , los dos sabíamos de que la mayor posibilidad es que ella falleciera , pero creíamos y nos aforrábamos a la otra posibilidad . Naruto se asomó a la maquina de gaseosas , insertó dinero y tomó dos recipientes , una me lo dio a mi y el otro se lo acabo de un trago , parecía desesperado .

_Naruto_ :

Tenía poco tiempo de llegar al hospital , pero para mi era toda una eternidad , mi cabeza ardía como el mismísimo infierno , mis ojos estaban totalmente rojos eh hinchados .

Me puse a pensar en todo ese tiempo que desperdicie en no llevar a Sakura-chan a urgencias y todo el tiempo que me pase llorando , pude haber encontrado una solución diferente a la de chillar , sentía como toda mi vida se iba a la basura , la única que le pone alegría es Sakura , ver a alguien que amas morir lentamente es algo muy difícil y triste , te desgarra el alma .

Esperaba de todo corazón que Sakura-chan saliera bien de urgencias , saliera de esa puerta sonriendo y diciendo ¨ _estupido Naruto ¨ _o algo así .

Después de media hora empezó a llover a cantaros , los truenos caían y hacían retumbar la tierra , pero eso no preocupaba ahora .

En dos horas más ya tenía ojeras , no había dormido en toda la noche , pero no tenía tiempo para dormir , gire a mi izquierda para ver a Sasuke sentado , con los ojos cerrados , ¿ acaso estaba dormido ? , bueno si lo estaba seguramente debió haber tenido alguna pesadilla por sus gestos .

Ahora eran los ocho de la mañana y ni un médico salía , empezaba a sentir temor , sentía borboteo en mi estómago . Salte de mi asiento para dirigirme al baño , en cuanto llegué devolví todo lo que había comido en el día anterior .

Regresando de el baño vi como Sasuke veía a una pareja con la chica embarazada ,

¿ realmente el querría tener una familia ? , bueno hasta él geme es humano , y tiene que reproducirse y pues ese es el ciclo de la vida .

Realmente yo solo me cause risa , pensar que el dobe podría tener una familia , ¿ con lo amargado que es? , seguía riéndome todo el camino a la sala .

Mi risa paró en seco cuando recordé lo que estaban a punto de hacer Sasuke y Sakura-chan antes de todo el problema , en tan solo pensarlo se me hacia un nudo en la garganta , ¿ porque Sakura-chan seria la desafortunada a estar con el amargado ? .

Seguí mi camino , y pude llegar con el dobe , me senté junto a él e hice mi gesto de * _te observó idiota _* . A él parecía que le valía madres . Después de un tiempo seguíamos esperando a que alguien nos informara algo … nada .

Esperando por alguna respuesta decidí tomar una pequeña siesta , solo un pequeño rato , algo totalmente inofensivo .

_Sasuke :_

Realmente me estaba estresando de tanto tiempo aquí y ni un solo esta bien , o algo por el estilo , pero estaba ya de la chingada , y lo peor es que pasaban pensamientos oscuros y temibles , inmediatamente los borraba de mi mente y trataba de pensar positivamente . Miré al estúpido de Naruto y para mi sorpresa el muy cabrón ya se había dormido ,seguro ni pensó que yo también estaba cansado o ¿qué ? Y lo más importante , ¿no le importaba las respuestas de Sakura ? … Maldito idiota , estaba a punto de golpearlo , pero mencionó el nombre de Sakura muchas veces estando dormido , y de la nada empezó a llorar , después de unos momentos lo reconsidere y mejor lo deje descansar y seguí esperando noticia alguna .

Al poco tiempo no tardo en darme hambre , así que me levanté de el sillón y busqué algo para comer . Encontré una cafetería cerca , pedí solo un sándwich y para el idiota algo de ramen , le pague a la señora y largué de ahí . Logre llegar nuevamente a la sala de espera , pero algo no andaba bien … Naruto no estaba .

No me preocupe por él , pensaba que había ido al baño , puse el ramen en la mesita y tomé mi sándwich para comerlo . La lluvia estaba cada vez peor , todo el cielo estaba oscuro y triste , estaba muy pensativo cuando un doctor se acercó a mi , mi corazón se aceleró , pero no lo demostré en lo absoluto .

- Señor Uchiha … la señorita Haruno se encuentra bien , ahora se encuentra en descanso . El joven Uzumaki me mando a buscarlo , asi que si desea acompañarme …- entonces Naruto no se fue al baño , si no que e entero de la noticia .

- Estoy cansado - tomé el ramen y se lo di al doctor y después me marché , no me importaba si estaba lloviendo demasiado , yo salí de el hospital y me fui para solucionar un trabajo pendiente .

_Naruto :_

Tuve una pesadilla , en la cual una enfermera se acercaba a mi , y me decía que Sakura-chan no lo había logrado , empecé a llorar nuevamente , cuando desperté de la pesadilla , seguía en la sala de espera , pero ahora no estaba Sasuke , tal vez se fastidió y se fue a su casa sin importarle las noticias .

Me estire un poco y bostecé , me tallé bien los ojos y cuando los abrí , enfrente mío estaba la enfermera de mi pesadilla , pensé que sería tal vez otra pesadilla y decidí pellizcarme para despertar de ella .

- ¡AUCH! - bueno eso si que era demasiado real … y doloroso , decidí que la enfermera diera la noticia .

- Señor Uzumaki … ¿ usted tomara la noticia ? -

- Si … yo la tomaré -

- La señorita Haruno esta bien , ahora se encuentra en reposo , pero la puede pasar a ver - sin decir palabra alguna seguí a la enfermera hasta uno de los cuartos de el hospital , ya tenia un largo tiempo sin entrar a uno .

La enfermera tomó la perilla y la abrió lentamente para evitar ruido alguno , pero lo que parecían segundos para ella , para mi eran milenios . Finalmente abrió la puerta y vi. a Sakura-chan , nuevamente con su color original , camine hasta la camilla en la cual estaba , tome una de sus manos y la entrelace con la mía , ella ya estaba calida , la abrasé con lagrimas rodando nuevamente en mis mejillas . Voltee a ver a la enfermera y le dije que si podía mandar a alguien a buscar a Uchiha Sasuke , la señorita aceptó y se marchó cordialmente de la habitación .

- Sakura-chan , gracias a Kami que estas bien - me senté a su lado tomando su mano entre las mías y no dejándola ir . Espere un tiempo a que Sasuke viniera , pero ni un solo rastro de el , ni tampoco una noticia , pero ya no había tanta presión ya que Sakura había salido bien .

- Joven Uzumaki … el señor Uchiha salió de el hospital , no quiso dirigirse hacia acá - demonios , entonces mi teoría no era tan errónea .

- ¿ Quiere que lo busquemos por Konoha ?-

- No , esta bien , muchas gracias - me sentía molesto , pero no importaba si estaba con la chica que amo … sana y salva .

**Bueno ya cabe con este cap , déjenme decirles que no voy a subir como en una semana o tal vez dos , porque ya me estoy mudando a otra ciudad , así q espero q le haya gustado , dejen reviews y díganme sus opiniones vale ?? Deséenme suerte , byebye**


	6. ¿Flores?¿Para mi ?

_**Flick Flack**_

_¿ Flores ? ¿ Para mi ?_

_**Bueno aki otro cap de flick flack , aki voy a decir porque se llama flick flack la historia … o y onee-chan nuestro próximo concierto será en Hawai vale? XD **__**Capitulo anterior :**_

_La enfermera tomó la perilla y la abrió lentamente para evitar ruido alguno , pero lo que parecían segundos para ella , para mi eran milenios . Finalmente abrió la puerta y vi. a Sakura-chan , nuevamente con su color original , camine hasta la camilla en la cual estaba , tome una de sus manos y la entrelace con la mía , ella ya estaba calida , la abrasé con lagrimas rodando nuevamente en mis mejillas . Voltee a ver a la enfermera y le dije que si podía mandar a alguien a buscar a Uchiha Sasuke , la señorita aceptó y se marchó cordialmente de la habitación ._

_- Sakura-chan , gracias a Kami que estas bien - me senté a su lado tomando su mano entre las mías y no dejándola ir . Espere un tiempo a que Sasuke viniera , pero ni un solo rastro de el , ni tampoco una noticia , pero ya no había tanta presión ya que Sakura había salido bien ._

_- Joven Uzumaki … el señor Uchiha salió de el hospital , no quiso dirigirse hacia acá - demonios , entonces mi teoría no era tan errónea ._

_- ¿ Quiere que lo busquemos por Konoha ?- _

_- No , esta bien , muchas gracias - me sentía molesto , pero no importaba si estaba con la chica que amo … sana y salva ._

_**Continuacion:**_

_Sasuke :_

Podía sentir la lluvia recorriendo mi rostro y mi cuerpo , esa refrescante sensación era agradable , llegué a mi lugar de misión , busqué por todas partes y finalmente pude encontrarlo , eso era perfecto , no había nada mejor que aquello , decidí terminar de una buena vez , llamé al encargado , acomplete mi trabajo y me dirigí nuevamente al hospital , donde seguramente el idiota de Naruto debe de andar por ahí . En el camino de vuelta pude encontrar a un conocido , el estaba muy lejos todavía , mire con atención y aquella persona era Sai , corría mientras sostenía un muy pequeño bulto entre sus manos , observé un tiempo y me di cuenta que se dirigía a el hospital de Konoha , me empecé a acercar lentamente a él para poder auxiliarlo , mientras más cerca venía , más podía ver todas las heridas que el tenía , muchas graves , algunas sin importancia alguna … el venía de una misión difícil .

Estando ya casi a su lado cayó al suelo , tome velocidad y me acerque a él , tome su pulso para verificar si seguía con vida … fue un gran alivio al recibir una pulsación , tome su brazo y lo pasé por mi hombro , después recordé el bulto que traía en sus brazos , voltee la vista para asegurarme si estaba cerca , pero no había rastro de el , hice la conclusión de que aquello no era tan importante como una vida , así que apresure la marcha para llegar a el hospital .

_Naruto :_

Mis manos estaban entrelazadas con las de ella , ya estaba más tranquilo , ya que la persona más importante para mi … estaba con vida .

Coloqué mi cabeza en un pedazo de camilla donde se encontraba Sakura , deje salir un leve suspiro y mire hacia la ventana , parecía que la lluvia estaba a punto de cesar , un pequeño rayo de sol salio de entre una nube , alumbrando el rostro de Sakura , haciéndola ver totalmente hermosa , llena de vida y felicidad , mis ojos se quedaron atrapados en sus dulces labios , su blanca y tersa piel , ella era perfecta en si .

La habitación estaba llena de luz , y justo afuera de la ventana se podía ver un muy colorido arco iris , era totalmente hermoso , miré a Sakura , un pequeño parpadeo se pudo ver , mis emociones se juntaron , no sabia como reaccionar , siguió otro parpadeo , ahora se podía ver con claridad los bellos ojos jade de Sakura .

- Na… ¿ Naruto ?- su voz me hizo reaccionar .

-Sakura ¿Cómo te sientes?- mi voz era temblorosa y débil . No hubo respuesta alguna , decidí que seria mejor soltar la mano de Sakura … pero ella sostuvo mi mano con fuerza .

- No … estoy … feliz de que no … me hayas dejado Naruto-kun - No lo podía creer debía de ser un sueño , Sakura tomando mi mano y diciéndome Naruto-kun , eso era totalmente imposible ,seguramente debí de quedarme dormido .

- Sakura-chan - , me alegro tanto que ya estés bien - en un impulso repentino acerque la mano de Sakura a mi rostro y le di un beso , podía ver como la bella ojiverde se ruborizaba , di una de mis mas sinceras y dulces sonrisas .

- Naruto…- hubo un gran silencio en la sala , nuestras miradas se cruzaron , mi corazón acelero al máximo , mi respiración paro de repente , mi cuerpo estaba siendo impulsado por algo , no lo podía parar , estaba dirigiéndome hacia Sakura , no escuchaba nada mi vista era nublada , mi cuerpo estaba pesado ¿acaso ese seria mi primer beso , tal y como lo había deseado? . Vi como Sakura se sonrojaba , empezó a dirigirse también a mi , el tiempo se detenía , el oxigeno faltaba , pero todo era perfecto , todo iba bien … todo .

Hasta que un horrible y desgarrador grito hizo que me separara de el momento de ensueño . Aquel grito pertenecía a una enfermera. En ese instante nuestra enfermera entro al dormitorio apresurada y parecía muy agitada.

- Encontramos a Uchiha Sasuke joven Uzumaki , acompáñeme por favor - miré a Sakura pidiéndole perdón y ella asintió con la cabeza y yo me aleje de ese momento tan increíble , regresando nuevamente a la realidad . Todo el pasillo estaba cubierto con médicos y enfermeras y también con sangre . Al principio me preocupe ya que sentía que aquella sangre , era sangre Uchiha . Corrí para tratar de verificar si yo estaba en lo correcto , pero al ya encontrarme en la sala de espera me encontré con Sasuke bañado en sangre , me alivie un poco al ver que el se encontraba bien , una enfermera trataba de asegurarse que el no estuviera herido , pero el se negaba y refunfuñaba , tomé asiento junto a el y me empecé a reír.

- Sigues siendo un maldito amargado Sasuke , ¿y que ? ¿de donde conseguiste tanta sangre ? ¿acaso robaste un banco de sangre?- el no me respondió , siguió con su mirada fija al suelo sin siquiera voltear a verme o golpearme por mi mal chiste.

- Toda esta sangre pertenece a Sai - su voz era tan áspera y fría , eso significaba que el no estaba tan bien. Se veía algo extraño , un poco pensativo tal ves , era muy difícil de saber.

Entonces levanto su brazo izquierdo y tomo mi hombro y volteo su mirada , ahora estábamos frente a frente , la incomodidad estaba en el aire y se acerco a mi lentamente , no podía reaccionar , estaba demasiado asqueado pensando en lo que posiblemente iba a hacer Sasuke , de repente se acerco a mi cara y paso a mi oído susurrándome su misión .

_Sasuke_:

Tome el hombro de Naruto y le comente el por que estaba cerca cuando Sai estaba saliendo de su reciente misión , ahí fue cuando le encargue que si el podía terminarla por mi , la razón por la cual estaba lejos del hospital , el me miro con cara de sorpresa , era totalmente predecible lo que iba a decir Naruto así que para no escuchar ninguna otra estupidez suya me levante de el sillón y me dirigí hacia la puertas de entrada , justo antes de salir mire a Naruto todavía estático y dije : termínala Naruto.

Salí del hospital con un mayor de pensamientos de a como entre , camine por toda Konoha

estaba comenzando a oscurecer así que mejor decidí irme de una vez a mi hogar , tome las llaves de debajo de la maseta y abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado , un impactante olor a humedad llego a mi nariz , era repugnante , pero solo decidí cerrar la puerta de un buen azote y aventar las llaves a la mesa de a lado , subí las escaleras casi arrastrando los pies llegue a mi cuarto y me metí a el baño para darme una buena ducha , me quite la ropa que traía puesta conmigo aventándola por todo el baño .

Mientras el agua caliente recorría mi cuerpo ensangrentado seguía pensando una y otra vez en como estaba a punto de perder a Sakura y en la bolsa que traía Sai con el , eso ocupo toda mi mente , no podía despejarla era como si algo me dijera que tenia que regresar a ese lugar , sentía algo muy adentro de mi mismo de que no ere una simple bolsa , que era algo más pero la otra parte de mi cerebro decía que no era de gran importancia , tome una toalla y la puse alrededor de mi cintura , y me recosté sobre la cama no tenia demasiadas ganas de cambiarme , estaba demasiado cansado así que solo tomo unos cuantos segundos para poder dormirme y para dar a origen a las pesadillas.

_Sakura:_

Mi cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado , me dolía mi cabeza y tenia un poco de tos y aun así me sentía muy bien de no haber muerto , estuve demasiado cerca de tocar fondo y lo más extraño es que apenas y recordaba un sueño muy extraño en el que casi beso a Naruto , pero todo debió haber sido una alucinación , pero que podía decir me sentía un poco atraída a ese sueño .

En ese momento sentía mi cara ardiendo y estaba totalmente roja al pensar en ese sueño , decidí de una buena vez por todas levantarme de aquella cama , pero al tratar de hacer el más mínimo movimiento un horrible dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo a la vez que hizo regresarme a la cama en un dos por tres , recosté mi cabeza sobre la almohada tratando de recordar todo lo sucedido de anoche , pero todo era nulo , no lo soportaba me frustraba no recordar ni un cacho así que mejor decidí abrir la ventana par a tomar un poco de aire fresco, ya estaba a punto de salir la noche detrás de la montaña y así el sol desapareció detrás de los arbustos , el olor era el más delicioso que mi nariz pudo haber detectado jamás , saque mi cabeza totalmente para poder tener un a mejor vista de mi panorama .

Tarde varios minutos en presentir que había alguien más junto conmigo en la habitación , voltee mi vista para poder ver a esa persona y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Naruto con dos hermosos ramos de flores en sus manos .

-Naruto , pasa adelante mi cuarto es tu cuarto - y le di una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban.

- Sakura , esto es para ti - Naruto me dio apenas una media sonrisa y me extendió ambos ramos de flores un ramo era de narcisos y rosas y el otro ramo eran jazmines y lilas mi favorita eran los narcisos y rosas , pero nadie lo había sabido antes .

- Naruto ¿Cómo sabias que este ramo era mi favorito? - mi pregunta lo sobresalto un poco y un momento después se veía demasiado decaído , dio una muy apenas notable sonrisa de lado he hizo algo totalmente inesperado soltó una lagrima y me volteo a ver con los ojos llorosos.

- La cosa es Sakura … que no sabia - mi rostro debió de haber sido inexpresivo que con sus ojos me decía un lo siento. Yo no entendía que rayos estaba sucediendo así que mejor decidí sentarme y decirle que me explicara .

- Oh Sakura , lo lamento tanto … pero no queria leerla , de veras , no era mi intención -

- ¿ De que estas hablando Naruto ? No te entiendo - mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar si no me decía que estaba pasando , todo lo decía incompleto y no podía comprenderlo ya que su llanto era aquel el que no me dejaba escuchar con claridad.

- No me entenderás así , este ramo no es el mío , es de Sasuke y dejo una carta para ti - el me extendió el ramo de flores y una carta , yo tome la carta con sumo cuidado y observe que el sobre no estaba cerrado , mire a Naruto , el dejo el ramo de flores en mi cama y se retiro.

Vi que el remitente tenia el nombre de Sasuke , saque la hoja dentro del sobre y empecé a leer la carta que me entrego Naruto , mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora , mi furia se acumulo junto con mis lagrimas , rompí la carta en cien pedazos y lo avente por la ventana me eche bocabajo y empecé a llorar , pero no de tristeza sino de furia. Y ano había nada que pudiera hacer.

_**Buaaa este capitulo da comienzo a una rebelión entre ninjas y una muy buena maga , upppssss dije un adelanto sorry , perdon por no escribir pero perdí mi cuenta etc.. Espero q puedan dejar reviews , xfa cuidense byebye**_


	7. Odio

_**Flick Flack**_

_Odio_

_**Bueno aki otro cap de flick flack , bien la historia se llama flick flack , pork un amigo me dijo que flix y flax se le llamaba a las personas que todo el tiempo andan rompiendo y regresando (o sease flexibles ) pero y lo personifique y suena mejor muajajajaja bueno ahora si los dejo leer .**_

_**Capitulo anterior:**_

_- Oh Sakura , lo lamento tanto … pero no queria leerla , de veras , no era mi intención -_

_- ¿ De que estas hablando Naruto ? No te entiendo - mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar si no me decía que estaba pasando , todo lo decía incompleto y no podía comprenderlo ya que su llanto era aquel el que no me dejaba escuchar con claridad._

_- No me entenderás así , este ramo no es el mío , es de Sasuke y dejo una carta para ti - el me extendió el ramo de flores y una carta , yo tome la carta con sumo cuidado y observe que el sobre no estaba cerrado , mire a Naruto , el dejo el ramo de flores en mi cama y se retiro._

_Vi que el remitente tenia el nombre de Sasuke , saque la hoja dentro del sobre y empecé a leer la carta que me entrego Naruto , mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora , mi furia se acumulo junto con mis lagrimas , rompí la carta en cien pedazos y lo avente por la ventana me eche bocabajo y empecé a llorar , pero no de tristeza sino de furia. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer._

_**Continuacion:**_

_Sakura :_

No me había sentido tan terrible en toda mi vida , estaba totalmente herida , no físicamente pero si de el corazón , esta destrozada , no sabia como reaccionar , primero se fue de Konoha dejándome al borde de la depresión y sintiéndome como una persona no amada , después regresa y mi vida se ilumino de nuevo , pero ya era demasiado tarde , ya que estaba saliendo con alguien más , pero me di cuenta de que seguía amándolo , dándole una segunda oportunidad , para que al final de cuentas me destrozara la vida totalmente .

Me dolía demasiado la cabeza , algo en mi se encendió , era demasiado fuerte , mi cuerpo temblaba con tal fuerza , no sabia que era lo q lo provocaba , pero me di cuenta , finalmente que era lo que sucedía dentro de mi , la furia , el estrés , el dolor , la tristeza , el orgullo , la decepción provocaba todo eso pero más que nada … era ODIO.

Me decidí de una buena vez que era lo que iba suceder y nada me lo impediría de obtenerlo , jamás iba a dejar que alguien me volviera a aplastar así , JAMÁS. Mi cuerpo ardía en llamas por el dolor , no lo podía aguantar , pero no me iba a quedar en un lugar tan deprimente como ese , algo en mi vida iba a cambiar en definitiva , ese impulso que tuve en ese momento fue perfecto para mi decisión, me quite la bata de hospital y apure al ponerme mis prendas , no tardé demasiado . Estaba a punto de partir por la ventana pero sentí que algo estaba olvidando , tomé un vistazo al cuarto y en el buró al lado de la cama estaba mi collar de estrella , era resplandeciente , lo tome y me lo coloque , ahora si estaba dispuesta a hacer todo sin nada que me lo impidiera.

Mi salto fue perfecto , mi cuerpo ya no sentía nada en lo absoluto , el odio recorría por mis venas , ese era el final de mi triste y aburrida vida amando a Sasuke y a la vez era el principio de mi nueva y atractiva vida , mire hacia atrás y una vez que estaba despejado corrí por los árboles para poder llegar a mi objetivo.

_Sasuke:_

Mientras miraba el techo desde mi cama pensaba en que posiblemente contenía el saco que llevaba Sai , eso todavía seguía traumándome , ¿que tal si era alguna entrega a Tsunade ?, y ¿que tal si de verdad era importante? .

Mi consciencia no podía dejarme en paz con ello , así que mejor decidí quitarme la toalla de encima y ponerme algo de ropa , esto me ponía en total estrés.

A punto de salir de mi casa observe a la derecha algo peculiar arriba de mi mesa me llamó la atención tome un poco de mi tiempo para poder observar de cerca y me di cuenta de que eran una llaves , pero peculiarmente esas llaves no eran mías , una vago recuerdo se me vino a la mente , no le di tanta importancia y me largué de la casa , apurándome para verificar si esa bolsa seguía en el mismo lugar que la deje .

Seguía pensando en que podía contener aquel saco , sin distraerme de mi camino , hasta que finalmente pude ver la silueta de el hospital de Konoha , ya estaba muy cerca de donde Sai cayó , paré para empezar a buscar de una buena vez por todo el lugar , pensé que esto no iba a tardar más de veinte minutos , pero que equivocado estaba yo al pensar eso .

_Sakura:_

Por fin ya había llegado a mi hogar , para así poder tomar mis pertenencias y largarme de ese odioso lugar que ya no soportaba por culpa de tantos recuerdos dolorosos , busqué debajo del tapete mi llave secreta ,, afortunadamente ahí seguía . Hace más de un año yo ya me había hecho independiente y ya no vivía con mis padres , tenia ya mi propio hogar . Abriendo la puerta de mi casa un olor impactó contra mi nariz , como habia extrañado ese tan delicioso aroma a hogar que es lo que te hace sentir que … bueno que estas en tu hogar , todas mis cosas seguían en su lugar perteneciente , me acerque a mi refri y tomé una bebida energética que mi papá había olvidado la semana pasada al venir al visitarme , Tomé asiento un rato en el sofá de mi sala , pero como lo había extrañado , hacía tanto tiempo que no me relajaba en él .

Termine de beber el energizante y me levante de mi sofá subí como de costumbre mis escaleras para poder llegar a mi habitación , abrí la puerta de una buena vez , tomé mi maleta y a empezar a empacar mis cosas .

Tomé la mayoría de mi ropa y mis pergaminos los metí a la maleta y a empezar el maldito viaje . Fue ahí cuando vi la katana de mi abuelo que mis padres me regalaron para las misiones más difíciles. No dude en tomarla y ya largarme , salí azotando la puerta y corrí por las escaleras , sabia que ya no había tanto tiempo para huir , ya que las enfermeras no eran estúpidas y se iban a dar cuenta de que yo ya no estaba ya en el Hospital , apresuré el pasó y salí de mi casa , la miré por ultima vez y seguí caminando .

El día ya se había convertido en un día soleado y cálido yo seguía con mi caminata hacia la salida de Konoha , pasé por un pequeño parque , me dio una gran nostalgia al verlo , ya que en ese parque era donde pasábamos la mayoría del tiempo el equipo siete haciendo sus pequeños días de campo , que buenos momento eran esos , pero ya no más , Conforme avanzaba los recuerdos se iban desmoronando poco a poco e iban siendo olvidados , más adelante apareció aquel lugar donde Sasuke me había abandonado al marcharse y apareció un terrible y recuerdo tan doloroso que mejor me marchaba de ahí de inmediato .

Ese tipo de recuerdos eran los que me impulsaban a seguir adelante con mi nuevo destino , aquellos que me habían dejado una terrible marca en mi vida y la mayoría eran por el estúpido de Sasuke , aunque también había buenos recuerdo que valían la pena guardar , seguí mi camino , dejando mi antigua esencia en Konoha , esa esencia ya jamás la utilizaría .

_Naruto:_

Yo estaba destrozado por la carta que el estúpido de Sasuke le dio a Sakura y que yo accidentalmente la leí , pero no se me hacia demasiado justo para ella , con todo lo que le había sucedido , parecía como si a él no le importara nada ni nadie . Nunca olvidaré la cara de Sakura al darle la carta , cuando yo iba saliendo de la habitación y el llanto de Sakura impactó mi corazón , es totalmente imposible hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Mi mente estaba a punto de explotar con tanta vuelta en mi vida , era demasiada presión para mi , no me imagino la de Sakura, debería estar ahorita en tremenda depresión y … Sakura!. Se me había olvidado por completo visitarla en todo el día . Seguramente ella se sentía sola en este momento . Levantándome de el sillón de la sala de espera me dirigí al cuarto de Sakura , cada paso que daba era un momento de felicidad , no sabía la razón exacta por lo que esto sucedía , pero sentía mi corazón latir mil por hora , daba pasos más grandes y más rápidos , me puse feliz de que iba a poder ver a Sakura , verla sana me daba energía , me paré en seco en frente de la puerta de Sakura , tomé la perilla , y una horrible sensación subió por mi espina , algo no andaba bien , abrí apresuradamente la puerta , mis rodillas no aguantaban ya , caí de rodillas al suelo , no lo podía creer , la cama en la que reposaba Sakura estaba vacía , todas sus pertenencias ya no estaban , no había dejado nada , Oí venir a una enfermera corriendo para ver que sucedía , pero mi reacción fue nula , todavía no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que había sucedido , la enfermera gritó ayuda a las otras personas del hospital , y aunque la enfermera estaba a mi lado yo la escuchaba a demasiada distancia , en un momento me di cuenta de que una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla , era incontrolable , pero tenia que admitirlo … Sakura se había ido .

_Sasuke:_

Dios como la estaba pasando mal buscando la estupida bolsa , pero mi maldita conciencia no me dejaba en paz , ya había buscado por más de tres horas en ese pendejo parque y me tenia hasta la madre de tanto de buscar y de estar en el mismo panorama , juro que ya me daba por muerto , así que decidí tomar un descanso de tanto buscar el maldito saco , me recosté debajo de la sombra de un árbol , el pasto era verde y colorido , el sol estaba a todo dar después de la inesperada lluvia , el cansancio tomó posesión de todo mi cuerpo , volteé a mi derecha y vi a una pareja con sus dos hijos . Parecía que formar una familia no era tan malo después de todo. Poco a poco mis ojo se iban cerrando , mis parpados estaban pesados y el clima me daba tranquilidad , todo eso no me ayudaba a estar despierto , di un pequeño giro a la izquierdo y abrí poco los ojos , una bolsa estaba ahí votada sobre el pasto , me levanté y me moví hacia ella , esa era la bolsa que tanto había estado buscando , me acerqué lentamente a ella la tome de un lado y mire su interior , mis cejas estaban fruncidas , no podía creer que era lo que estaba ahí dentro . Rápidamente la tomé con cuidado y corrí a más no poder para terminar la tarea de Sai .

_Sakura:_

Yo ya estaba segura que se habían dado cuenta de que yo ya no estaba ya presente en el hospital , cada paso que daba me hacia ver como es que fui tan estúpida como para enamorarme de alguien como Sasuke . Mientras más pensaba en ello más rabia me daba , antes de irme le eche n pequeño vistazo a la oficina de la Hokage , mi antigua tutora , ella era como una segunda madre para mi , pero ahora en lugar de ir con la Hokage para mis prácticas ahora ib para poder decirle adiós . Realice dos o tres pasos pero no más , di un paso para atrás y me di cuenta la gran equivocación que haría si fuera a despedirme de ella , ella ya no me iba a dejar ir y me iba a tener bajo supervisión , y eso me detendría de mi camino así que mejor lo mire por ultima vez y me retire pero antes de que pudiera hacer el mínimo movimiento me encontré con Sasuke , frente a frente , lo mire con repugnancia y lo ignore por completo , pasé al lado de él y le dije al oído .

- Adiós Sasuke -

- No puedes irte Sakura - me hablo con tono de arrogancia , como si esperara que lo obedeciera , mi reacción fue pararme en seco , voltee y lo mire directamente a los ojos sin temor alguno y tratando de retarlo por primera vez.

- ¿Acaso estas intentando darme una orden? - dije con tal seguridad que me sorprendí a mi misma.

- Intentando no - su estúpido tono de yo-soy-el-macho-y-nadie-me-manda-a-mi me encabrono por completo , mi ira estalló ,pero antes de hacer algo estupido tome un poco de aire , lo mire nuevamente.

- ¿Se te hace familiar esta escena Sasuke ? Solo que esta vez los papeles están invertidos.

- Aquí no hay nada familiar Sakura , y tu bien sabes que estás cometiendo una tontería por culpa de tu estupido ego . Y ahí fue donde la ultima gota derramo el vaso sacó ella su nueva arma e hizo su mejor jutsu … transportación .

En cuestión de segundos Sakura estaba detrás de Sasuke con su katana en el cuello de él .

- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso ?- la sorpresa no podía ser escondida.

- Hay cosas que no sabes de mi Uchiha , y no sabes todas mis técnicas así que ahora te dejo por ser un maldito prepotente , apréndete ese mensaje Uchiha - en cuestión de segundos Sakura ya no estaba y tampoco sus pertenencias , Sasuke todavía sentía el filo de la katana de Sakura y su odio , ella ya se había ido de Konoha .

**Genial esto se pone intenso ajajá , muchas graxias primito irvin por leer mi historia , estoy muy agradecido tkm , cuidate OK , bexxxoz a todos los q leen mi fanfict , dejen reviews byebye**


	8. El chico de ojos dorados

_**Flick Flack**_

_El chico de ojos dorados_

_**Bueno aki otro cap de flick flack , hecho con mucha imaginación y el nuevo personaje esta basado en uno de mis chicos perfectos yeiii , jajaja, graxias .**_

_**Capitulo anterior:**_

_- ¿Se te hace familiar esta escena Sasuke ? Solo que esta vez los papeles están invertidos._

_- Aquí no hay nada familiar Sakura , y tu bien sabes que estás cometiendo una tontería por culpa de tu estupido ego . Y ahí fue donde la ultima gota derramo el vaso sacó ella su nueva arma e hizo su mejor jutsu … transportación ._

_En cuestión de segundos Sakura estaba detrás de Sasuke con su katana en el cuello de él ._

_- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso ?- la sorpresa no podía ser escondida._

_- Hay cosas que no sabes de mi Uchiha , y no sabes todas mis técnicas así que ahora te dejo por ser un maldito prepotente , apréndete ese mensaje Uchiha - en cuestión de segundos Sakura ya no estaba y tampoco sus pertenencias , Sasuke todavía sentía el filo de la katana de Sakura y su odio , ella ya se había ido de Konoha . _

_**Continuación:**_

_Sakura :_

Cada minuto que pasaba podía sentir el odio y la frialdad corriendo por mis venas ,se sentía tan bien, pero a la vez tan mal , todo era tan contradictorio , tan confuso , me dolía la cabeza a más no dar , caí de rodillas , el peso de mi cuerpo cayó totalmente en mis piernas , ahora mi cuerpo entero estaba en el suelo , yo ya estaba demasiado lejos de Konoha como para que alguien me ayudara con mi problema de esos momentos y el próximo poblado estaba a días de donde yo estaba varada , estaba ahí yo sola en medio de la nada sin poder moverme , ese si que era un problema mayor.

No podía sentir ya la mayoría de mi cuerpo , mis parpados se sentían pesados , mi respiración era entrecortada , sentía como mi cuerpo ardía en temperatura , mi vista se puso borrosa , y empecé a desvanecerme , perdí la conciencia , de repente sentí un leve movimiento , y cuando menos me lo esperaba alguien ya me estaba llevando en sus brazos hacia algún lugar desconocido.

Esto no podía ponerse peor , un desconocido me llevaba a algún lugar desconocido , ¿ y que tal si era un enemigo ? ¿ que tal si solo querían asesinarme? Pero ya solo sería cuestión de tiempo , yo ya no tenia fuerzas ni siquiera para respirar así que no pude luchar o algo parecido .

El tiempo en esos momentos eran complicados , no sabia si habían pasado horas , minutos o segundos desde que me tomaron , era todo demasiado extraño , con mis ultimas fuerzas metí la mano en mi bolsillo izquierdo en el cual transportaba todos mis shurikens y armas y trate de sacar al menos alguna , pero todo fue en vano , la persona que me llevaba cargando tomo de mi muñeca con tal agilidad que no me di cuenta cuando lo hizo .

- No trates de matar a tu salvador - su voz era dulce pero con algo de orgullo.

- ¿Quién rayos eres?- mi voz apareció quebrada y apenas logré realizar la pregunta , pero por más que intentaba mis ojos no podían aclarar la imagen de ese sujeto que me traía entre sus brazos .

- Estas muy mal herida por favor espera hasta que lleguemos a mi villa . - su voz tan tranquila y serena me hacían sentir algo , pero no aguantaba ni un segundo más mi cuerpo reclamaba un minuto de paz y de descanso , no queria hacerle caso por la extraña casualidad de que yo pudiera defenderme si el extraño tenia algún fin malévolo , pero mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos así que se lo cumplí , deje reposar mi cuerpo y solo tendría que esperar si mi encuentro me llevaba a la muerte , solo tendría que ser cuestión de tiempo .

Mi sueño empezó con mi pequeño instante de ira y furia en el hospital de Konoha , soñaba que corría por los pastizales y me topaba con una pequeña casa , entraba lentamente en ella y recorría cada rincón de aquel lugar y en el la sala de estar de esta se encontraba la chimenea encendida me acercaba unos cuantos pasos para poder conseguir un poco de calor , pero una silueta en el sillón enfrente de la chimenea me lo impidió . Aquella silueta me causó un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo , había algo en ella que me causaba un temor profundo. Mi vista se desvió al ver el mismo collar de estrella que yo tenia puesto en esos mismos momentos en la mesa de al lado de el sillón . Caminé lentamente hacia ella tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible , pero era muy tarde mi pie se torció y caí al suelo instantáneamente . La silueta miró sobre su hombro , mi sorpresa fue que al ver aquella silueta mirándome directamente pude observar que era yo , pero a la vez no podía ser yo , yo no era capaz de cambiar mi color de ojos , no podía transformarlos en unos ojos sedientos por sangre y guerra , mezclados con dolor y odio , ese color de ojos tan tosco y oscuro no podían ser míos , no podían ser rojos.

Me levanté bruscamente con un grito de angustia que después fueron remplazados por gritos de agonía al sentir todo mi cuerpo adolorido , después de tranquilizarme un poco , me realicé que me encontraba en una cómoda habitación , era una lujosa para ser más exactos , no lo podía creer , no recordaba muy bien lo sucedido anterior , ni como es que yo había llegado hasta allí .

Tras un rato de hacer intentos fallidos de acordarme una visión me vino cuando yo estaba tendida en el camino de Konoha a una pequeña villa llamada Yamashita , ese poblado estaba tan alejado que si yo me encontraba en el , mi pregunta nueva sería como es que me transporte de allí hacia acá .

Mis preguntas se respondieron solas al ver entrar a un joven bien vestido de 1.87 de altura y delgado , de muy buen cuerpo a decir verdad , sus cabellos color chocolate caía hasta la altura de su cuello , y sus ojos dorados creaban una sensación de tristeza inexplicable pero a la vez eran como rayos dorados por parte del sol , ahora recordaba todo , ¿aquel chico había sido mi salvador ? O más bien ¿sería mi enemigo ? . Pero parecía que el no me había hecho daño alguno y no se apreciaba como enemigo . Mis pensamientos ocuparon toda mi atención ya que no me había realizado que el chico estaba ya a un lado mío .

- ¿ Te encuentras bien ? - su voz era la misma de aquel que me tomo en brazos.

- ¿ Quién rayos eres tu ? - realmente no quería ser grosera pero mi extrañesa me ganó.

- Ya veo , primero quieres saber de mi , ¿ no es cierto ? - pregunto el chico

- ¿ Creó que sí , si no , no estuviera haciéndote la pregunta no es cierto ? - utilicé mi sarcasmo , eso era obvió.

- Tienes razón , yo tampoco confiaría en mi , tengo todo el aspecto de ladrón sabias , si fuera tu , mejor sacaría esa Katana tan hermosa que tienes y me la atravesaría en el corazón para que así no te pudiérase daño alguno - su mirada y risa creaban una sensación agradable pero volví a analizar sus palabras y mi cara mostró sorpresa .

- ¿Cómo carajos sabes de mi katana ?- mi pregunta le sorprendió y enseguida se sonrojó notándose como una mancha negra en un papel blanco , con esto me refiero a que era totalmente imposible no saber que el muchacho estaba tan rojo como tomate.

- Bueno , es que para recostarte en la cama y que pudieras descansar un momento , mis asistentes y yo tuvimos que retirarte tus ropas y armas para poder acomodarte .-

Miré rápidamente debajo de las sabanas y me di cuenta que realmente no traía mis ropas puestas y tría puesta un hermosa yukata , pero de inmediato sentí pena y me sentí acosada por aquel tipo tan raro y extraño . Mi mirada cruel y fría se dirigió hacia él quien de inmediato respondió con una mirada de susto y defensa . Me paré inmediatamente para poder golpearlo por ser un pervertido , pero en el caminó hacia el , mi cuerpo me falló y empecé a caer , pero algo me detuvo o más bien alguien , el chico de ojos dorados me tomo por mi cintura acercándome más a el accidentalmente y pudiendo oír su palpitar . Subí mi mirada y pude verlo directamente a los ojos , el se ruborizó inmediatamente y volteó su mirada reacomodándome en la cama nuevamente . Una vez ahí el me acobijo , como si una madre cuidara a su hijo.

- ¿ Por que ?- mi pregunta salió inesperadamente , quise detenerme pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¿ Por que , que ? - me preguntó el chico de ojos dorados.

- ¿ Por que cuidas a una extraña ? ¿ No crees que sea una enemiga y en cuanto me recuperé te pueda matar ? -

- ¿ Quién ? ¿ Tu ? Por favor , te ves demasiado inocente como para poder atacarme - su risa burlona me sacó de mis casillas.

- ¿Quieres un duelo ?- mi voz salió fría y competitiva .

El chico de ojos dorados paro secamente y una sombra lo rodeo completamente , viéndose muy diferente y oscuro.

- ¿ Estas segura de un duelo en tus condiciones nena ?-

- No me llames nena , y no seas idiota claro que puedo con estas condiciones , esto no es nada comparado con lo que he vivido - Mi ira regreso nuevamente .

Estaba yo ya dispuesta a pararme y tener una pelea con aquel chico de ojos dorados pero el con una velocidad nunca antes vista , inclusive más rápido que yo , me volvió a recostar a la fuerza en la cama colocándose arriba de mi .

- Si te mueves y usas más fuerzas de las que dispones , estoy seguro que tu no vivirás para contarlo -

Mi cuerpo quedó totalmente inmóvil , algunos cabellos quedaron en mi cara por la velocidad en la que el me detuvo .

- Esta bien , te aseguró que me repondré … - dije con una pequeña oscuridad en mis ojos . De inmediato el sonrió como niño de 6 años ,que me hizo recordar a las sonrisas de Naruto , entupidas pero con mucha felicidad y alegría como si aquello le diera tanta felicidad ,pero ¿ Por que? ¿ Por que sonreía por una extraña ? .

- Pero solo me recuperaré para poder pelear contigo y demostrarte mi fuerza , no es para que tu des ese tipo de sonrisas - el solo paró de sonreír para escucharme y para aceptar pero después siguió sonriendo como tonto , no podía soportar verlo , me recordaba tanto a Naruto , yo solo voltee mi cara hacia otro lado .

Mi hambre se acumulo , mi estomago gruñía. Decidí sentarme en la orilla de la cama , tocando con mis pies descalzos el frío suelo , sintiéndome a gusto y sin preocupaciones.

Me sentía libre y feliz al no estar ya bajo la sombrea de Sasuke y tambien el ya no tener más presión sobre mi. Sintiéndome recuperada y fuerte . Me levante de la cama y empecé a dar mi recorrido por la habitación , enterándome de cada cosa que había en ella.

Terminé de dar mi pequeño Tour y me sentí aburrida al instante , pero llegó un breve momento de curiosidad , tenía tantas ganas de ver lo que había detrás de la puerta , era obvio que era la salida de esa habitación y daría al resto de la casa o lugar en el cual yo me encontraba , pero aun así yo quería experimentarlo todo.

Estaba yo enfrente de la puerta , al momento de tocar la perilla , la puerta se azotó y se abrió de par en par , como era de esperarse , mi susto fue mayor . Enfrente de mi había una gran charola de metal que posiblemente contenía comida , pocos segundos después la cabeza de el chico de ojos dorados se asomó por un lado de la bandeja con su sonrisa que tanto reflejaba su alegría.

- Por favor recuéstate , no es bueno que estés haciendo fuerzas en estos momentos - dijo el chico de ojos dorados . No me negué en lo absoluto , tomé asiento nuevamente en la cama en la cual hasta ese momento yo reposaba .

Él puso una pequeña mesita de madera de bambú arriba de mis piernas y sobre ella colocó la bandeja de metal retirando la tapa y mostrando el desayuno.

- Son huevos estrellados con tocino , papas francesas y verduras al vapor , espero que te guste- el chico me miró con tanto entusiasmo que hizo que por un momento mostrara una pequeña sonrisa inesperada.

Él tomó asiento en la esquina de la cama mientras yo desayunaba. Al terminar , él se levantó con sumo cuidado y retiró todos mis platos , el estaba a punto también de retirarse pero algo dentro de mí no quería que se fuera.

- Sakura - dije yo con mi cabeza baja y decidida a hacer conversación con él .

- ¿ Disculpa ? - me miró con cara de sorprendido , seguramente no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

- Mi nombre . . . Es Sakura - dije dedicándole una sonrisa , tratando de demostrar mi agradecimiento hacia él por la ayuda , el hospedaje , la comida y la amabilidad , cosa que ocasionalmente hacia .

- Es todo un placer conocerte . . . Sakura - dijo el chico con un tono muy formal y decente .

El ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación y yo me volvía a acomodar , pero en un solo momento , él se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro izquierdo .

- Mi nombre es Sokuma Yuusuke - dijo el chico con tono serio pero con un cierto tipo de alegría.

Salió formalmente por la puerta y la cerró suavemente.

- Sokuma Yuusuke - murmuré para mi , anteriormente yo ya había escuchado ese nombre , pero es solo que no recordaba donde. Eso no me causó nada en lo absoluto , y mejor decidí olvidarme de ello , ya que yo ya estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar en esos momentos . Decidí de una buena vez relajarme y confiar en Sokuma . Mis ojos se iban haciendo más pesados y yo me sentía cada vez más cansada , me relajé y me quede dormida por completo .

_Yuusuke:_

¿Pero quien rayos era ella? , ¿Cómo es que pudo sobrevivir con ese cuerpo tan frágil y débil ? No hubiera podido llegar ni a un kilómetro de su pueblo proveniente , era totalmente imposible llegar a esa villa sin haber muerto antes . Ese tipo de pensamientos son los que me sacaban de quicio .

Bajé las escaleras de mi mansión y llegué a mi cocina para poder dejar los platos vacíos en el fregadero , justamente al voltearme pude ver la figura de una de mis amas de llaves en la entrada de la cocina.

- Muy buenos días amo Sokuma - Saludó en forma formal la muchacha agachando su cabeza .

- Buenos días Hanna - Respondí yo alzando una mano , mostrando que ella podía ser informal conmigo , pero ella siempre se negaba .

Ella pasó al lado mío , decidida a empezar su trabajo y empezar a lavar los trastes , pero antes de retirarme ella se volteo y me observó.

- Amo Sokuma , ¿Es cierto que rescato a una chica pobre de ser atropellada? - su pregunta me sorprendió , era obvio que era un rumor que se modificó a causa de que me vieron en el pueblo cargando con la chica que había encontrado a mitad del camino.

- Vaya pero si los rumores vuelan rápido ¿No crees Hanna? - le enseñé una sonrisa de mi parte para mostrarle que podíamos ser amigos y no a fuerzas criada y amo. Ella solo me respondió con una mirada seria y fija.

- Pero nada de eso es cierto Hanna , encontré a una joven a mitad de el camino entre Sumagi y Yamashita , probablemente sea de esa villa , pero esta muy mal , probablemente acaba de salir de alguna enfermedad muy cercana a la muerte , es increíble que la chica haya sobrevivido , pero por ahora un paso en falso o un descuido , podría causarle la muerte . Por ahora cuidaremos de ella , será nuestra huésped , además ya no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que tuvimos visitas , esta mansión a estado más vacía que la caja fuerte de unos pobres -

- Pero amo Sokuma , ¿No cree que la chica pueda ser peligrosa ? - preguntó Hanna con cierta preocupación.

- Vamos Hanna , ve a darle un vistazo a la chica , con ese estado , no pude ni matar a una mosca , además creó que estará agradecida conmigo al haberla sacado de ese camino y además no creó que quiera matarme . . . Sin ates cumplir nuestro duelo -

- ¿De cual duelo habla amo Sokuma?- dijo Hanna totalmente desconcertada.

- O sí claro , se me había olvidado por completo Hanna , ella y yo hicimos un trato , que para cuando se recuperara ella y yo tendríamos un duelo para demostrar que tan fuerte en realidad es ella y que tan fuerte en realidad soy yo - yo mismo podía oír mi tono de ironía , era algo que yo no podía controlar.

- Amo , ¿Esta seguro de querer hacer eso? - el tono de Hanna era cada vez más tranquilo , ya que conocía a su amo desde que ambos eran pequeños , ambos habían crecido juntos y felices , pero esa era otra historia.

- Bueno Hanna me retiro , voy a salir a comprar algo para poder comer -

- Amo , ya le dije que nosotras somos las que debemos de ocuparnos de esos trabajos , usted es el dueño de esta mansión desde que . . . - ella paró en seco tratando de cuidar sus palabras y no decir nada acerca del accidente para no causarle el dolor del terrible pasado a su amo.

- Es hora de retirarme Hanna , avísale a Chloe , Kaitlyn , Yuto , Hiroto , Riku , Kazuko y a Kaito que cuiden a nuestra visita , mientras que a los demás que te ayuden en las tareas de la casa , tu estás a cargo en lo que yo no estoy - me despedí informalmente nuevamente retirándome de la cocina , dejando trabajar a Hanna.

Ya estaba en la puerta de entrada , a un pasó de la salida , pero me detuve y me regresé a el cuarto donde se encontraba la chica , entré de repente a la habitación y para mi sorpresa ella ya estaba levantada , pero esa no era toda la sorpresa , mi cara estaba muy roja , mi vista se puso borrosa y sentía un liquido saliendo de mi nariz , la chica de cabellos rosados estaba quitándose la yukata que traía puesta , y enfrenté de él , ella lo veía fijamente y el estaba igual, de repente la cara de la chica se puso roja y pegó el gritó que tanto esperaba el desde un principio .

-¡ Eres un maldito pervertido ! - dijo la joven ojiverde lanzándome un cojín de la cama.

- Espera , lo lamento tanto , fue todo un accidente - ella estaba a punto de tirarme otra almohada pero en el momento que pedí disculpas ella lo dejó nuevamente en su lugar , se volvió a colocar la yukata y volteó a verme seriamente , esperando que dijera yo algo .

- Solo venía a decirte que me iré a hacer unas compras , ¿no se te ofrece algo ?- dije tomando un papel y limpiándome la sangre proveniente de mi nariz.

- No , estoy bien , muchas gracias- seguía mostrando su mirada fría , esperando a que continuara.

. También venía a decirte que unos sirvientes vendrán a ayudarte en cualquier cosa que necesites mientras yo no estoy - ella no dijo nada solo volvió a tomar lugar en la cama y yo cerré la puerta suavemente , me retiré y salí por la puerta de entrada .

Por más que intentaba no podía borrarme la imagen de aquella chica que ahora se hospedaba en mi casa.

**Wow por fin terminé , a sido todo un relaj0oo , pero bueno , disfrutenlo y disfruten tambien al sexy y nuevo personaje , o como lo adoro , Xd , me recuerda un poco a mi Irvin , jaja , espero que lo estes leyendo primito XD , bueno cuidense , dejen reviews , y felices vacaciones de semana santa , okidoki , byebye.**


End file.
